Not How Things Seem
by Minxheart
Summary: A re-write of Not as it Seems, so the same summery as before it's an AU fic where Zoe chose Matt to marry instead of Nick, but nothing is the same under the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Zoe

The busy ED was bustling with the mundane sound of beeping from the heart monitor. In the waiting room Noel could be heard telling an angry patient to sit down and to wait for his turn. Zoe could easy tell his injuries weren't that severe at best he had a broken wrist but even that was unlikely _no_ she thought what was more likely was that he had a sprained wrist. Zoe sat in the ED staff room trying and failing to mentally prepare herself for the day ahead she had made a vow to herself _not to let her home life affect her work _she got up quickly and got to the staff room door when Nick went by and she quickly ducked back in because of her history with him her husband didn't want her spending that much time with him, that wasn't the only reason though. He didn't trust a single thought that Nick Jordan had sure that all thoughts he had about Zoe were all sexual and all he guessed involved her in different positions.

After checking he was gone Zoe quickly left the staff room trying to make her disappearance unnoticeable. "Dr Hanna" the call came from behind her and she turned around as Linda started speaking to her

"You're needed in rhesus suspected tension pneumothorax" Zoe turned round and headed for rhesus 2. She banged the doors open and looked at the bed on the far left where Sam and Ruth were both crowding round a 5 year old girl hooked up to lots of machines

"Ok" she said and instantly everyone looked at her "Move" she said as she walked between the 2 of them. Carefully, she put her stethoscope on the child's trachea and listened

"Yeh deviated trachea" she sighed "Linda get me sterile gown and gloves and let's prep for an inter-costal drain" Ruth grabbed the kit and Zoe very carefully pushed the needle into the skin near the arm pit. At that moment the doors opened

"Is everything ok Dr Hanna" Nick Jordan stepped into the room his presence seemed to make what she was doing somehow even more tricky.

"It's nothing I can't handle thank you Mr Jordan" she said curtly as the little girls breathing went into better rhythm and Zoe sighed a sigh of relief. It wasn't to last long as when Zoe stepped outside the rhesus doors she saw Noel talking to someone.

Quickly Zoe tried to make herself scarce but Noel had seen her "Dr Hanna, you're husbands here" Zoe looked around for another option there was none so she walked over.

"Thanks Noel" she said curtly "Hey" she then said to Matt kissing him on the cheek. "What are you doing down here?" she asked cautiously wondering whether he was checking up on her and if so had he seen Nick enter rhesus.

"Oh I thought I would surprise you" he said sweetly to anyone who didn't know Matt very well she supposed it would of looked sweet

"You didn't have to…" she said carefully avoiding looking into his eyes. He looked suspiciously at her wondering if this sudden failure to look at him could suggest anything.

Before he had time to ask the double doors to the ED banged open as Dixie and Jeff brought a patient in. Zoe quickly raced over "This is Andrew Gimley 32 involved in a drink drive incident where he was the driver his GCS was 3 on our arrival which increased to 4 as we progressed, his BP is 90/60 and pulse rate is 80."

They went though Rhesus 1's doors which were being held open by Linda and Tess. Quickly they wheeled him over as they were about to move him he made an odd noise

"Andrew this is Dr Hanna you're in Holby City ED." She quickly grabbed onto the board "On my count 1,2,3" they all slid him over taking time to assess his injuries.

"Dr Hanna" someone called her name from behind she turned

"Yes I am in the middle of...Oh" she said and stopped halfway though her sentance as Nick entered rhesus

" A word if you please" he paused "Sam can you take over from Dr Hanna for a second" Nick beckoned for Sam to come in and when she did he went over and grabbed her wrist and she hissed in pain as he pulled her towards the door gently so a normal person wouldn't understand what was going on. He waited for the doors to close before talking to her quietly

"You've been avoiding me" he said in a hushed tone. Zoe felt herself go tense he couldn't think what was she meant to say, it was true yes she had been avoiding him but that was because she had made a mistake. She had slept with him when she was married and she had paid costly for that.

"What are you talking about" she said trying to say it as if she meant it, and she smiled afterward to add conviction.

"Zoe You have been edgy all day for God sake you walked out of the staff room just to walk back in again when you saw me approach." Nick sounded worried now "

Is everything ok have i done something to make you hate me its just... well... well you seemed fine with me yesterday." Zoe felt herself glanse nervously at Matt

"No" she lied convincingly

"Everything's fine I just have a lot of my plate." She took a breather "It's fine" she said somewhat deflated.

A sound behind me made her jump, she wasn't aware he was behind her "Zoe" he whispered in her ear "Isn't your shift over"

"Oh... um..." she said feeling uncomfortable "Yeh" she finished lamely "I'm going then, if urrr that's ok with you" she said turning to Mr Jordan and he nodded

"I don't see why that should be a problem" he smiled "Go have fun with your husband and try finding a sense of humor" he smiled warmly and Zoe smiled tentatively.

"Yeh Thanks" she muttered heading towards the staff room to get changed into her normal clothes. Don't get it wrong Zoe loved people knowing she was a Dr. However she didn't want all the questions from the neighbors that Matt already got.

She changed in the toilets to avoid having people see her undress she was self conscious enough as it was. She changed quickly she couldn't keep Matt waiting. She opened the door and went outside into reception to meet him. She smiled as she approached trying to look happy he looked straight into her eyes and smiled a smile that started to chill her insides. He grabbed her arm and they walked out of the ED where nobody had suspected a thing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Nick

Nick sat at his desk working his way through piles of useless paperwork all of which were bureaucratic nonsense. "Bloody Hell he slammed his pen down on the desk angrily and got up from his desk and started pacing round the office. He just didn't understand it, how could they be kissing one minute and tearing each others clothes off and the next she was blanking him and ignoring his calls.

He turned the lights off and left his office and headed to the staff room for a coffee, of course he didn't actually need a coffee just something that could his mind off of Zoe and the endless pile of paperwork.

Walking into the Staff Room he found his distraction, Zoe had left her locker upon obviously in a rush to go home with Matt. Matt Strong his nemesis. It was fair to say he loathed him with a passion.

Now though Nick would rather stick pins in his eyes than admit it he was jealous of him, he didn't want to admit it but he still loved and still wanted her so much. But that was all in the past now... ever since Matt came into the picture Zoe had seemed different in a way that worried Nick there was just something...

He walked toward her locker and opened it further so he was facing it. He looked at the inside it was decorated with pictures of Zoe's mum, her family, her and Nick and a picture of Sharice. His heart lurched as he saw her necklace, it was the one that he had given her after a few of their nights together it wasn't anything fancy just a simple silver chained necklace. With a tear drop blue topaz it was simple, elegant and beautiful. He picked it up and held it up to his chest admiring the way the light sparkled off of it.

"Morning" Ruth said brightly and Nick quickly threw the necklace back in her locker and shut it as Ruth got her clothes from her locker.

"I was just shutting her locker she left it open" Nick stammered and Ruth shrugged

"Ok" she replied as she quickly slipped a jumped on top of her scrubs and smiled mornings greeting to him which he returned.

"What time is it?" he said it suddenly occurring to him that she had just finished. No-one answered.

"Mr Jordan" he didn't need to turn around to know it was Linda speaking to him "What is it" he asked calmly all thoughts about Zoe lost now.

"It's Zoe's 5 year old patient from this morning she's developed a head injury." With a sigh Nick left the staff Room and with it also concerns and all his thought about Zoe.

Zoe

The apartment wasn't that far away only a 10 minute car journey from the hospital which was very convenient to get to work. She sat quietly hands on her lap while he hummed quietly enjoying the scenery as he drove. He always drove and she always stayed silent only answering when spoken to, it was his number one rule "Spoke only when spoken to", that along with "she should be seen and not heard". They got home and he parked in the underground car park and he got out of his side of the car and she watched him approach her side and he opened the door for her. He got out quickly, shut the door and walked round to Zoe's side of the car opened her door and waited for her to extend her arm. She couldn't open her door, it was child locked it was all part of his dependency plan for her. She shook her head and refused to comply.

"Zoe" he said smiling maliciously he looked at her staring at her in an awful way. Slowly he watched as Zoe held out her arm not looking at him she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her caving. As she let out her arm Matt twisted it "ah" she whimpered. He smiled at her pain

"Next time you give me your arm first time" he said sharply and she nodded as he linked her hand with his. He walked them towards the lift and pushed her inside first and she stumbled in hitting her side against the lift door and collapsing on the floor. She hurriedly picked herself up off the floor and Matt extended an arm to her and she tentatively took it.

"Thank you" she whispered and he smiled and he kissed her

"Good girl" he muttered "Someone's learning" he whispered and she nodded. The lift doors opened and he took her to the apartment and he unlocked the door and they went in. The apartment was moderately sized, it was two bedroom moderately sized living room, smallish kitchen and a decent sized bathroom. The decorating had been done for them before they arrived and was pale drab and a little boring. Still it cost more to re-decorate than it was worth and to be honest she knew however she tried to re-decorate it Matt wouldn't like it and it wouldn't be worth it on her.

"So baby how was work?" he asked kindly, she nodded

"It was ok I guess" she said quietly, she didn't really like to speak he twisted everything she said against him.

"How was Nick?" he asked slyly and Zoe froze as he sat down on the sofa, she didn't know what to do with herself she stood there nervously

"I don't know I didn't really speak to him" she muttered "What would you like for dinner?" she asked quickly trying to distract him, he saw right through him. Matt crossed the distance between them in seconds and grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

"Ah" she cried and she bit her lip

"Please" she whispered

"You do not try and distract me, you got that" he hissed and she nodded frantically "Good girl" he muttered and he pushed her to the floor for the second time that night.

"I'm sorry" she muttered and he smiled

"Good girl" and he got down on her level "You know I don't want to have to hurt you baby, I love you" he muttered

"I know" she replied quietly.

"It's just when you push my buttons, of course I will snap" and she nodded again still silent "So tell me how was work?" he asked

"It was ok" she relied repeating the answer "I had a five year old come in though who had been thrown down a flight of stairs by her mother. So that was upsetting but apart from that it was the same as usual" she said "How was yours?" she asked.

"Good" he replied and that was it Matt tended to be a man of few words when it came to subjects other than Zoe.

"I'm glad" she said leaning toward him and kissing him on the lips and he smiled and kissed her back.

"What's for dinner?" he asked and Zoe shrugged

"You can chose" she replied and he smiled

"No it's fine you can chose" he replied "Call it my apology" he said

"I really don't-" she was cut off as his arm went to her throat pinning her in a sitting position against the wall.

"When I give you a command" he hissed "You obey it" he finished and she nodded frantically trying to gasp for air. He released her and she started to choke and gasp for air.

"I'll make lasagna" she was able to say at last and as Matt backed off and went back down to watch a game of some sports Zoe was able to get up and back up to the kitchen for safety.

She was sure that he loved her deep down. Matt was just a very private person he didn't really know how to express his feelings correctly, he was an only child growing up with a Mum and Dad that ignored him. He didn't know what he was doing, he just lashed out, like children lash out.

She had made all these excuses and more over the years they had been married but none filled that nagging part in her brain that told her that this was a normal relationship. Ok so she wasn't an expert, she didn't know that these things didn't happen in every single relationship, after all she hadn't really dated until Matt. Like with Nick she had, had a lot of one night stands and almost boyfriends but never the real thing.

Yes she was a doctor and yes naturally things were said to her about domestic violence but this wasn't what was going on here. Her Matt was a good man, he was mostly kind, caring, considerate. For example once she had been at the Cinema with a group of friends and she had text Matt to say she was going to be home late so don't wait up as she was going to get a taxi and after the movie finished she came outside and there he was. He stated that he didn't feel comfortable with a lady as pretty as she was going in a taxi, he didn't trust the drivers.

Then there was the time that Zoe was meant to give a speech on a new type of ED procure and Matt well he had been dead against it. He knew how she got when she was on stage but Zoe had insisted on doing it, anyway she had gone up on stage, opened her notes and was about to start speaking when she realised she didn't have the right set of notes. She started to shake but attempted to start the talk anyone however as soon as she admitted she had misplaced her notes Matt came up on stage and gave her another set. Apparently he had a hunch that she might misplace the notes at some point over the weekend and while he didn't want her to do it, he wanted to support her if that was to occur.

_And no abusive boyfriend would do that_ she justified to herself every time she even hesitated at her and Matt's relationship. _No abusive boyfriend would go to the trouble of printing out some spare notes just in case,_ that was just her fact.

She had finished washing the last plate and put it in the sink when Matt entered.

"Time for bed" he stated and she nodded

"Ok I'm just going to dry this up if that is ok?" she asked and he nodded

"Just be quick" he replied and nodded again. She did a lot of nodding she found that if she nodded it meant she was less likely to get into trouble as there is no way you can misinterpret a nod. She got the light blue tea-towel and dried the final item off and she left the kitchen turning the light off as she went.

They had two bedrooms in the house, they had their bedroom and her bedroom. Their bedroom was moderately furnished with lots of the most desirable gadgets on the market. It had a gorgeous king sized four poster bed made of chestnut wood and had elaborate furnishings on it. In the corner of the opposite wall to the door there was a chestnut dresser that matched the bed. They had pictures sitting on the dresser of Matt and Zoe, Matt and his family and Matt and his friends. They also had a jewelry box with some of Zoe's jewelry in, it was only simple things, the things that Matt had bought Zoe. Her other jewelry was secured safe in her locker at work she knew Matt wouldn't go in there. Her prized jewelry was an item that Nick had given it was a simple blue topaz pendant with a silver chain she loved that necklace it was something that she found her mind being drawn to when she was stressed.

Her bedroom was where she was sent if she was bad it was pale, very small and had a single cheap mattress which lay on the floor. The mattress was hard and lumpy so you could feel every tiny imperfection as you attempted to go to sleep. There was also a small cheap portable chemical toilet, a tap and a bolt on the door so that once she was in, she wasn't getting out. It got dark at night as with no windows and no electricity in the room there was no way for her to see around, however fortunately that never seemed to be a major issue as most the time she was being thrown in there she was passing out with pain very quickly. She only slept in this room when she misbehaved, it was a punishment and one that she deserved she knew the rules and she knew what the consequences were of that.

She didn't want to be caught lingering so she quickly went to their bedroom "Hi baby" she said as she entered the room and he turned to face her from his location at the dresser. He walked across the room and kissed her passionately wrapping his hands around her body. He kissed her lips and she smiled and kissed him back she attempted to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her as she tried to kiss the newly bare skin.

"I'm sorry baby, not tonight I have an early shift tomorrow" he said and she smiled and nodded

"At least let me..." she muttered and she continued to unbutton his shirt.

"No, if you start that I will never get to sleep on time" he said pushing her away again but she was not deterred.

"Oh come on, not even just-" she started trying to unbutton the same button but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

"When I say no, I mean no" he said sternly emphasizing every word and to make sure that his meaning was clear he slapped her and she winced and a tear trickled down her cheek. He leaned in a licked the tear from a face and smiled and she froze frowning, after a few seconds he spoke to her.

"Let's go to bed, ignoring that outburst I think you can sleep in the bed tonight" he smiled and she nodded and kissed him on the cheek in respect. She took off her t shirt instantly and threw it into the basket, she then removed her trousers and placed them in the basket. She caught a sight of her skin in the mirror and was shocked to see some of the fresh bruises that she had gotten the previous night. She whimpered even at the sight of it as she removed her bra and heard Matt sit on the bed and watch her changing. She went to the bed and grabbed the lingerie that Matt had picked out for her. It was dark purple in colour and matched her body beautifully. She pulled it on with difficulty and climbed into bed and as soon as she did she felt arms wrap around her waist and pulled her tight and she smiled, as best she could as she stayed frozen trying to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's head was spinning all he could think about last night was Zoe, the way she had treated him. She looked so tired and so unwilling to talk to him and he suppressed a sob. He wasn't usually so emotional it was just with her, he loved her so much and he'd known it for a while now. He sat up from where he had been lying down on the sofa and realised he had been here all night to his phone ringing. He walked over massaging his head with his hand and picked up the phone wincing as the sharp voice of Henry came over the receivers.

A long, five minutes later he hung up the phone and groaned massaging his head again, he just wanted to go back to sleep, he definitely was not in the mood for this. He walked down into the ED and went to see Noel.

"Noel I need you to put out a page to all staff telling them there is a meeting in five minutes" he said and Noel nodded

"Right away Mr Jordan" he said and Nick turned quickly. He went to his office and quickly collected the papers that he needed to talk about and headed back down to the staff room hoping to find it empty so he could get a drink, but it turned out to be occupied. He went in and placed them on the counter top regardless and filled up a glass of water and gulped it down quickly ignoring Ruth who was sitting on the sofa. He finished and then engaged her

"How's the day treating you?" he asked

"Ok" she replied "What about you?" she asked

"Ok" he replied. People started to pour in to the staff room at this and Nick's confidence came back to him "Right can everyone take a seat please" he stated and his staff obeyed him.

"Ok so I come carrying bad news" he stated and he looked around them and Sam narrowed her eyes in confusion "St James ED is closed for the day" and there was a collective groan from his staff as everyone thought about the extra work that they would have to do.

"Great double the punters for half the pay" sighed Charlie and Nick agreed.

"I know, I'm sorry I did try and ask for details, but I'm afraid I wasn't given any" Nick replied and everyone sighed and just as he was about to continue a very late, very out of breath Zoe came into the staff room fully changed in green scrubs with a long white t-shirt underneath. She looked just as beautiful as ever with her hair tied loosely back into a pony tail. Her eyes were delicately brushed with dark brown eye shadow and dark black mascara that drew attention to her beautiful dark brown stopped speaking for a second but recovered himself quickly.

"Ok that's it, your dismissed" he said and they all got up moaning and left, well all except Zoe. She attempted to leave but Nick stopped her slinging out his arm.

"Hey where do you think your going?" he asked and Zoe narrowed her eyes and rolled them.

"Out" she replied trying to go through his arm but he held it firm in place.

"I'm sorry but we need to have a talk Dr Hanna" he stated and Zoe gulped

"I'm sorry I'm busy" she replied and tried again to leave, still to the same result.

"Well this isn't about you, this is about this is about me-"

"-Nick what happened between us was a-"

"-And this department" He replied and Zoe looked embarrassed.

"Nick I just want to do my job" she said quietly

"So do I Dr Hanna, so do I" he replied "The difference is though, your not actually doing it at the moment, your turning into a sloppy, unreliable doctor" he was practically shouting and Zoe this time was able to break through his arm. She ran off having to fight back the tears that came to her as she went to the changing rooms she didn't have to change but she needed to get away fast.

She slammed the door shut and broke down. She let the tears out, the verbal degradation from Nick had been the final straw for the mornings activities. She ran her hands through her hair, she just couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't continue to be verbally abused at work by her boss and ex boyfriend neither could she take the beatings she received at home, it just wasn't fair on her. Her body convulsed again as the door vibrated against her back and she was aware of someone trying to enter. Quickly she got away from the door and tried to wipe her eyes. As soon as she had moved Linda entered wearing a very short green and black sparkly dress with long sleeves and it was clear what had happened.

"Oh Zo it's just you, Tess is going to kill me I didn't have time to change this morning, you know what I mean though" she laughed slightly out of breath and then "Why were you blocking the door?" she asked

"Oh I just, dropped my earring on the floor" she said quickly and Linda looked at her puzzled.

"Um... Zo your not wearing any earrings? And your eyes look red and sore are you ok?"she asked, Zoe started to bite her lip

"I'm fine Linda" she replied quickly "I'm fine, I just..." she trailed off "I fine" she finished.

"Mr J?" Linda questioned and Zoe nodded

"How did you know?" Zoe asked

"Isn't it a bit obvious" she stated and Zoe looked confused so she continued "No-one else could get you that worked up honey, not even Matt".

"He's just... It doesn't matter" she looked down at her self and sat on the bench her head in her hands.

"Come on Zo you know you can tell me anything" she placed her arm around Zoe's shoulders as she sat down next to her.

"I know thanks Linda" she smiled and got up "Anyway I have to work and you have to get changed, so Tess doesn't kill you" she smiled and left the room. She smoothed down her dark pink and light purple stripped shirt and black skirt and ran her fingers through her hair before heading towards cubicles.

"Bella O Neil" she said smiling trying to remind herself what a smile felt like.

Before she knew it she had discharged five patients and was close to discharging two more and her stomach was starting to pound. She was dully aware of the fact that she was hungry and bit her lip. She had to keep going no matter how hard it got, she needed to prove it to Nick, she needed to make him proud of her.

"Zo" Jay came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped

"What?" she snapped and he stepped back his arms raised.

"Sorry, I just needed a signature" he said holding out his hand with a clipboard and patients note "For her medication".

"Oh sorry, yes, sure" she said and she grabbed the pen Jay handed out to her and scribbled her signature.

"Are you ok Zo?" he asked "You look tired"

"I'm fine" she snapped running her fingers through her hair and Jay held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry I asked" he said and started to walk away but Zoe pulled him back

"I'm sorry Jay, I shouldn't have snapped" she murmured

"That's ok" he replied and she smiled and went to turn but he grabbed her arm and she flinched

"Zo your exhausted why don't you go and have a break?" he suggested and Zoe shook her head.

"I'm fine Jay" she said reassuringly though dizziness started to kick in. She went to take a step but swayed lightly and Jay had to steady her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Break Zoe" he said and smiled

"Fine" she said in a louder voice than was necessary

"Exuse me what exactly is going on here Dr Hanna" Mr Jordan came over and looked scornfully at her.

"Zoe's just going on a break", Jay interrupted before Zoe could speak and Mr Jordan's response was instant.

"I didn't ask you thank you very much, I asked Dr Hanna" he scorned and he turned to face Zoe "Dr Hanna, what are you doing?" he asked and the look he gave her forced her to recoil.

"Nothing, its fine, I'll just work" she replied and Jay looked instantly confused and outraged

"Zoe" Jay said shocked

"I'm fine Jay, really" she smiled but Jay shook his head.

"Mr J can you please tell Zoe to take a break, she practically just passed out on me" he said seriously.

"Dr Hanna is a grown woman I'm sure she is capable of deciding when to take a break" he said in a dismissing tone.

"For goodness sake, come on you can see she's absolutely exhausted, this is ridiculous" he said

"Exuse me, I am your superior and I will not have that tone" Nick stated loudly and Jay just held his hands up and left. Nick went to walk off but before he did

"Zoe take a break" he said and he walked straight past her not saying anything else. She bit her lip and followed his instruction and headed toward the staff room to grab the banana out of her locker that was her lunch. She pushed open the staff room door and practically fell inside owing to the bags of shopping that Big Mac or Noel had left for breakfast supplies. She bit her lip and held back the tears that were threatening to fall all day.

She couldn't do this anymore, she just sank to the floor and the tears started to fall quick and fast. She moved herself back and sank onto the sofa bringing her knees up to meet her chest and hugged them close.

He knew he was being harsh. He knew that he was being especially cruel to her, and he knew that lots of it was probably the result of what had happened between them a couple of nights back. He needed to apologize. He closed his eyes for a second pausing for breath before walking over to the nurses station.

"Has anyone seen Dr Hanna?" he asked to no-one in particular. He got a range of "No sorries" and "Haven't got a clues". He scowled to himself

"What you asking about Zoe? She was heading to the staff room when I saw her five minutes ago" Lennie said as he approached the station tossing a bright red ball up into the air and catching it with alternate hands.

"Great, thanks" Nick replied and he went to head off to staff room not before on Lennie's next attempt at throwing it up swiped the ball from under him.

This is an emergency department Dr Lyon's not a children's playground" and he smiled to himself before continuing on to the staff room. What should he say? And it hit him suddenly how difficult it actually was. He ft so guilty he should never have taken out his personal feelings for her out in a professional way it wasn't very, professional of him. He reached the staff room placed his hand firmly on the handle and pushed it open quickly and stepped inside and froze as his eyes met Zoe's who had glanced up ,like a deer in headlights her eyes red, puffy and sore and her make up running down her cheek. There was only one thing that caused that reaction, crying. And it was a side to her he rarely got to see. He composed a breath because he didn't trust his voice not to betray him.

"Zoe", he almost whispered it but, she heard it as the silence stretched between the pair so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Zoe" he whispered again, louder this time and she got up.

"You know what I think I have had enough of my break" she said in a false cheery voice and made to leave but before she could take a step Nick was at her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently

"I really should get to work" and she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "Please Nick" she whispered but he still wouldn't budge. It was silent between them as their eyes met and they betrayed every emotion they were trying to hide.

They didn't know how long they remained frozen staring into each others eyes for; but they were aware at some point of sitting down on the sofa and Zoe had started to sob into Nicks chest neither thinking about the ramifications of their actions.


End file.
